Mutsuki Hajime
|producteur = |stagecast = |sexe = Masculin ♂ |age = 22 ans (2018) |naissance = 8 janvier |taille = 182 cm |groupe sanguin = B |agence = Tsukino Talent Production |groupe = |partenaire = |fanclub = initium |image gallery = }} est le représentant homme pour le mois de janvier. Il est idole sous Tsukino Talent Production, et est le chef de l'unité . Son producteur est , et il est exprimé par . Apparence Hajime est un jeune homme grand, à la peau claire, bien bâti, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux pourpres. Dans son cadre initial, Hajime avait une mèche de cheveux surlignée en violet Mutsuki Hajime Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website). Sa couleur de thème est le violet.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue Personnalité Hajime est connu pour avoir une présence dominante, le faisant se démarquer des autres. Avec son charisme naturellement grand, il finit souvent par être le centre du groupe sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il est salué comme un «roi» par beaucoup, non seulement pour son attrait personnel, mais aussi parce qu'il sait bien prendre soin de ceux qui l'entourent. Bien qu'il soit un homme de très peu de mots, il peut être très franc, parfois sarcastique et sévère, mais bien intentionné. Il maintient également une aversion pour faire des choses à moitié faites ou à mi-chemin.Tsukiuta. Drama! En plus de sa forte aura, il possède aussi une haute intelligence, car il était l'un des meilleurs élèves parmi ceux qui fréquentaient une école privée très élite de garçons qui avait été saluée comme l'une des meilleures écoles du Japon. Il possède également un niveau élevé de compétence en anglais. Hajime possède aussi beaucoup de force physique, souvent manifestée dans sa fameuse technique de "Griffe de Fer", qui le rend assez fort pour écraser une pomme à mains nues.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Il a également pratiqué l'art de l'autodéfense, et a la force de briser un certain nombre de carreaux.Tsukiuta. Drama! 2Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue Malgré son répertoire de compétences et d'intelligence, ainsi que son milieu familial, Hajime se maintient et ne se laisse pas emporter par ce qu'il a accompli. Étonnamment, il a également un côté enfantin, qui se manifeste habituellement quand lui et les membres supérieurs se réunissent. Il peut aussi parfois être plutôt aérien, faisant de lui la cible de taquineries par d'autres. Il a des points faibles pour les animaux et les personnes plus jeunes que lui.Hajime's Profile on Tsukino Talent Agency's Talent page. Il les aide souvent à étudier en organisant une session d'étude qui reçoit le nom de «Iron Claw Cram School» parce qu'il est connu pour être strict envers ceux qu'il a enseignés et les punir avec ses fameuses griffes de fer. Histoire Hajime vient de la noble famille Mutsuki. TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Il a l'habitude de fuir la maison pendant les célébrations du Nouvel An de sa famille. C'était la même chose avec leur célébration de 2014 Tsukiuta Radio Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio). Lui et Haru se sont parlé pour la première fois après avoir été assignés au même cours en deuxième année d'école secondaire; Haru avait joué avec d'autres pendant que Hajime faisait une sieste.Tsukiuta. Duet Series (Seniors Group 1): Yayoi Haru & Mutsuki Hajime - "Hajimari no Haru", Track 2: Mini Drama Étymologie *Son nom reflète plusieurs de ses traits: **Son nom de famille, Mutsuki (睦 月) est le nom archaïque du premier mois du calendrier lunaire; poétiquement, janvier. **Hajime peut provenir du nom hajime (始 め), signifiant "commencement", "premier (en ligne, etc.)"; du verbe hajimaru (始 ま る), signifiant «commencer», «commencer (de nouveau)» car janvier (nom de famille) est le début de l'année. *De même, son fanclub officiel reflète également sa position en tant que représentant de janvier: **Le nom officiel de son fanclub (et de Yuki), "initium", est le latin pour "début", qui reflète son prénom. **Un motif commun entre le logo de fanclub et la crête est le papillon, qui symbolise la transformation et les métamorphoses dans la culture japonaise. Les familles japonaises nobles choisissent souvent le papillon pour représenter leurs familles, ce qui reflète l'appartenance de Hajime à la noble famille Mutsuki. Notes *Il est droitier.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *Sa vue (les deux yeux) est de 1,2, que Koi trouve heureusement "normale".TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *Il aime ses œufs ensoleillés avec de la sauce soja; il en va de même pour ses préférences en matière de ramen. *Il aime les aliments sucrés et épicés. *Chisa était celle qui lui a donné le surnom Hajiking. *Il a reçu le surnom de «Heartbreak Purple» parce qu'un magazine pour les idoles 2D a une fois tenu une enquête de popularité sur les chansons et trois Tsukiuta. les chansons ont pris le meilleur classement pour la catégorie «chanson heartbreak». La première place est détenue par Sakura to Tomo ni Kimi dake wo. d'Uduki Arata, La deuxième place revient à Sayonara Yume Hanabi de Kai, et la troisième place est prise par Koi Wasuregusa de Haru et Hajime. C'est devenu une blague populaire, où ils forment un groupe de faux sentai appelé Heartbreak Trio. **La blague est répétée de temps en temps, comme pendant les poissons d'avril 2015 et 2016, et même pendant Tsukiuta. Performances scéniques *Il n'aime pas les maquillages lourds et ne se fait pas décorer, mais à cause de sa belle apparence, il semble qu'il ait plus souvent ce genre de travail **D'ailleurs, il n'aime pas non plus porter du parfums, mais son producteur lui a demandé s'il portait l'Égalité de platine de Chanel, et Hajime a semblé s'intéresser, se demandant si l'odeur lui conviendrait ou non Hajime and his producer's little conversation thread regarding the perfume he wears: 1 → 2 *Avec Arata, Rui, Kai, Yoru et Shun, il est classé comme le type de boke. Il semble ne pas savoir qu'il est un boke cependant. From "Six Gravity & Procellarum Shuffle Talk: Deep Analysis of Idols - Are You a Boke? Or Are You a Tsukkomi?" on ２D☆STAR Vol.8, published 29 September 2017. **Pour être précis, Tsukino Mikoto a semblé le classer comme "le boke avec l'esprit pur et le bon sens". Murase Dai de SolidS appartiennent également au même type.Tsukino Park's SS: What it means to be in Tsukipro ③ *Il aime dormir et ne se réveille pas facilement, alors il devient souvent la cible de la farce de Haru et Shun s'il fait une sieste dans la salle commune. *Il se démarque même dans la foule, si bien qu'il a besoin de se déguiser légèrement avec des lunettes et des casquettes en sortant *Il a été interrogé par un fan s'il n'aime pas les personnes âgées parce que ledit fan a confondu la déclaration à propos de lui ayant des points faibles sur les jeunes. Expliquant qu'il aime gâter les plus jeunes, il ajoute aussi qu'il aimerait être gâté s'il est avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui.Monthly Tsukipro Info (March 2017) *Il a le regard de sa mère.Tsukiuta SS (@tsukiutass) 13 Sep 2014 Références }} Catégorie:Mutsuki Hajime Catégorie:Six Gravity Catégorie:Idols Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes